Electromagnetic relays using activation assemblies having spring biased armatures are used in many electrically powered devices. The springs are usually either flat springs or helical springs and are connected directly to the armature. In relays of this type, energization of the coil in the relay generates a magnetic flux through the core of the relay which creates an attractive force on the armature. This force pulls the armature toward the core, actuating the contacts and compressing the spring. When the coil is deenergized, the spring is allowed to return to its uncompressed state, providing the necessary force to bias the armature back to its original position. In practice, however, the magnetic flux produced by the coil is often not efficiently used to attract the armature.
A prior attempt to develop an electromagnetic relay structure which overcomes these problems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,441 to Lichtenberger. In this structure, a generally U-shaped electromagnetic assembly is provided having a pair of coils mounted onto a U-shaped member. A free-floating armature member is pivotally supported in the U-shaped member and is biased by a flat spring. During operation, the armature teeters about a fulcrum point. Even though this relay structure reduces the amount of flux leakage, the dual coil arrangement requires excessive amounts of copper in its assembly. Furthermore, the structure involves assembly of a large number of parts, adding to the cost and complexity of its manufacture.